


You Know How to Play Mossball, Right?

by TunaTrash



Category: Warrior Cats - Fandom, Warriors
Genre: Fluff though, an idea I had that i had a while ago, hurts my heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:47:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23616235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TunaTrash/pseuds/TunaTrash
Summary: Rootkit explores camp for the first time since he’s left the nursery and finds a new friend in a surprising place.
Relationships: Tree/Violetshine (Warriors)
Kudos: 28
Collections: Kin Goes Deeper Than Blood





	You Know How to Play Mossball, Right?

The sunlight was warmer than Rootkit would’ve imagined. He thought it was warm inside the nursery, but now that he had the sun on his back, he realized how much warmer it was out here. He wrinkled his muzzle when a dark green leaf landed on his nose before he left out a small sneeze, sending the leaf drifting towards his sister, Needlekit, who began to purr and bat at the leaf.

Tree purred as he padded out of the nursery behind his kits, “I could show you guys around the camp if you’d like.” He meowed, “Introduce you to members of the clan.” Rootkit felt his tail fur bristle in indignation and determination, “I can do it on my own.” He insisted, raiding his head as high to make himself look taller, “I’m over a moon old now!”

Tree smiled at his son and licked him behind the ear, “Well, me and Needlekit will be over by the fresh-kill pile, feel free to come over.” He meowed. Rootkit heard Needlekit giggle beside him before her back and white fur puffed out with excitement as Tree began to trot towards the center of SkyClan camp, Needlekit rushing after him.

Rootkit’s flicked his tail back and forth before looking around camp, wondering what he should look at first. He smiled when he saw the apprentice den and began to purr. That would be Needlekit and his den in 5 moons, he couldn’t wait ‘till then. Although, they would have to share the den with Kitekit and Turtlekit. He trotted over to the apprentice den, poking his head in. All of the nests were empty, so he decided to take a close look and padded in a little further.

“Hey,” A voice behind Rootkit caused him to startle as he turned around to face Nectarpaw. The brown she-cat frowned at him, “What are you doing in here, this is the apprentice den, not the nursery.” Rootkit bristled a little, “I just wanted to see the apprentice den!” He meowed. Nectarpaw rolled her eyes, “Well, I need a nap after all the training I had to do today, so get going.” She meowed, waving her tail at the entrance.

Rootkit flattened his ears against his head and opened his mouth to object, but decided against it before padding past Nectarpaw and back into camp. He sat down heavily in the clearing and looked over at Tree and Needlekit who were talking with Hawkwing. Rootkit sighed, thinking that maybe he should just stick with his father and littermate.

The yellow and white kit’s head lifted up when he felt something bump against his side. He looked down to find a ball of moss sitting next to him. Rootkit looked up to see who had tossed it too him and spotted a silver warrior with green eyes and a white flash on her chest. The she-cat smiled at him with a brow raised, “You do know how to play mossball, right?”

Rootkit felt his pelt heat up in embarrassment, “I- I do!” He stammered, embarrassed, “I mean, I’ve seen Kitekit and Turtlekit play it.”

The warrior purred in amusement before padding over to him, “Don’t worry, it’s simple. I played this with my friends when I was a kit.” She meowed. She picked up the mossball, hanging it off of one claw before tossing it to Rootkit. Rootkit purred before reaching up onto his hind paws and catching it between them. “There you go! Now toss it back!”

He grinned at the warrior before tossing it back to her, the silver cat catching it in her mouth. She dropped it at her paws and smiled at the kit, “See, you’re a natural Rootkit!” She grinned

Rootkit paused for a second, wrinkling his muzzle, “Wait, who are you anyway?” He asked her. She paused, before smiling again, “I’m Needletail.” She meowed, tossing The mossball back to Rootkit, “Enough about me, let’s keep playing.”

• • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • •

“Rootkit! It’s getting late! Come back into the nursery!”

Rootkit pricked his ears and looked back at the nursery where Violetshine was laying with Needlekit and Tree. “Okay!” He called too his mother before smiling back at Needletail, “Thank you got playing with me! I hope we can do it again.” Needletail let out a purr and shrugged, “Maybe, we’ll have to see what happens!”

The kit turned away from Needletail before bounding into the nursery. “-then Hawkwing showed me the enormous squirrel that he caught earlier!” Needlekit continued to ramble on to Violetshine about her day.

Violetshine smiled at her daughter patiently before turning her attention to her son, “Rootkit!” She gasped, “You’re covered in dirt! What were you doing out there today!” She meowed, amused, as she pulled the yellow and white kit to her as she began to groom him.

“Violetshine!” Rootkit protested as he tried to wriggle away from his mother, “I was just playing mossball!”

“Oh,” Violetshine purred with a smile as she continued to try and clean up her son, “Who were you playing with? Kitekit and Turtlekit?” She asked, only really half playing attention to Rootkit’s story. Rootkit frowned and shook his head, “No, they don’t like playing with me-“ He huffed before smiling back at his mother, “She was a really fun warrior named Needletail!”

Violetshine’s whole body stiffened before looking at Tree, Tree looked back at her, looking equally shocked. “Violetshine?” Rootkit asked, his fur prickling with unease, “Mom?” Violetshine shook out her fur, although it still wouldn’t flatten. “It’s nothing little ones, just get to bed.” She meowed, not taking her eyes away from Tree’s.

Rootkit look at his parents before locking eyes with Needlekit. Needlekit looked just as confused as Rootkit before shrugging and curling up next to Violetshine and closing her eyes. The tom kit shifted unsurely before curling up next to Violetshine, looking outside of the nursery.

Needletail was gone though.

• • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • •

“Tree... Do you really think..?” Violetshine choked out looking at Rootkit and Needlekit laying at her belly. Tree sighed and shook his head, “I don’t know...” Tree admitted quietly, “But we’ll figure it out...”

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t think this is my favorite thing I wrote, but I loved writing this so much! I might end up writing a chaptered fic with this idea in the future!


End file.
